


Fighting for toilet

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [24]
Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, fighting for toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 25: fighting for toiletGomer and Barney both fight over who should go to the toilet first
Series: Omovember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	Fighting for toilet

**Author's Note:**

> Today, November 30, in 2017 the guy who played Gomer Pyle died

It had been a pretty normal, relaxing day at first. There wasn’t anybody to arrest, Aunt Bee had fixed Andy and Barney both a nice lunch, and Gomer wasn’t as busy with car fixing than he usually is.

When Barney was on break, he decided to go over to the filling station for a soda. Andy was out doing something that Barney didn’t know of.

While Barney was there, he socialized with Gomer as they both had sodas. A lot of sodas.

After they finished, Barney offered to give Gomer a ride to the jail so they could hang out some more until they’re breaks were over. Gomer agreed and they both climbed into he patrol car and drove off.

A few seconds into drive, Barney could feel all the soda he has had settling in his bladder. He didn’t have to to bad so he just brushed it off. He could hold it until they got back to the jail.

Then Goner spoke up, “I don’t know about you Barney, but after all those sodas, I have to use the bathroom real bad.”

“Same here Gomer.”

“How many bathrooms are in the jail?”

“Just one, but I’ll let you use it first since I don’t have to go as bad.”

“Thank you Barney.”

Everything was fine for the next few minutes, but then Barney really started to squirm. He thought he’d be able to hold it at first, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“Uh, hey Gomer. Is it alright if I use the bathroom first. I thought I was fine at first, but now I really have to go.”

“I really have to go too, Barney. I think I should go to the bathroom first.”

“Gomer, I’m about to burst any second now.”

“Well me too Barney. I’m going to have to use the bathroom first.”

“Gomer, if I don’t get to the bathroom first, I’ll wet myself.”

“Yeah, me too.”

At that moment, Barney felt a jolt in his bladder and he squeezed his legs together tightly. “Please Gomer, I need to go.”

“Well I also need to go, badly.”

Barney watched as Gomer crossed one leg over the other. Maybe Gomer did really need to go. But he needed to go worse than him.

Barney gripped tighter to the steering wheel and started taking deep breaths. He was wishing that Gomer would let him in the bathroom first because he didn’t know how much more his bladder could take.

He looked over at Gomer who was visibly uncomfortable. He thighs were squeezed together, one of his hands was gripping his crotch, he was squirming like not tomorrow, and he was tapping his foot on the floor. But Barney was still Obligated to get to the bathroom before Gomer. 

When they pulled up to the jail they both hoped out as fast as they could. They ran up up to the door, pushing each other out of the way. Barney threw the door open and saw Andy sitting on at the table doing work. His eyes went straight towards him.

“Barney what’s going?” Andy asked as he saw Barney and Gomer rushed in.

“No time to explain Andy.”

Barney and Gomer kept pushing each other. Both of them trying to get to the bathroom first. But then Andy blocked them.

“Hold it!” Barney and Gomer finally stopped and stared at Andy. “Now what are you you two doing?”

“We both have to use the bathroom Andy, and I think I should go first because I have to worse.”

“No Andy, I have to go worse.”

Barney and Gomer both started to argue.

“Hush it you too!” Andy hissed. “Your both acting like children.”

“I just think that I should first.”

“Well how about-“ Gomer cut Andy off.

“Actually Barney, you can go.”

A smudge grin grew across Barney’s face. “Why thank you Gomer.” He started to walk to the bathroom.

“Because it’s to late for me.”

Barney then turned around and saw that there was a dark stain spreading across Gomer’s pants. A puddle also was forming on the floor beneath him. Barney didn’t know what to say. He just slowly turned around and walked to the bathroom to relive his own bladder.

When he walked out he saw that Gomer was gone, there was a faint yellow handkerchief in the waste basket, the puddle on the floor was also gone.

Andy then stood in front of Barney and got in his face. “That was a very selfish thing you did Barney.”

“I’m sorry I just really had to go Andy.”

“You know Gomer has a weak bladder. Today has probably been the most humiliating day of his life, all because you were to selfish not to let him go first.” Barney held his head down in shame. “Now if I was you I would go to Gomer and apologize to him.”

“Where is he?”

“He just left after cleaning up, he’s walking to the filling station.”

Barney quickly ran out of the jail and saw Gomer walking along the sidewalk, his head held down in shame. Barney quickly ran over to him.

“Hey Gomer.”

“Hey Barney.” Gomer mumbled.

“Gomer I’m really sorry about not letting you go first. I didn’t know you couldn’t hold it.”

“No, it’s my fault. I should’ve been able to hold it.”

“It’s not your fault Gomer, it’s mine, can you please forgive me.”

Gomer smiled a little bit. “I forgive Barney.”

Barney patted Gomer on the back. “Thanks Gomer. How about we just forget this ever happened.”

“I’d like that Barn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shazam


End file.
